


That Night On The Storm Coast

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Blackwall and the Inquisitor visit the Storm Coast.don't hate me, I couldn't think of a good summary while sleep deprived lol
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 8





	That Night On The Storm Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a few more added to this, if anyone wants to read more of these two :) I will be posting random one shots like this while I am working on a much bigger story. So stay tuned for that if you like what I dish out

It was nightfall before they could break away from the group, once Solas and Sera had fallen deep into sleep and the fringe camp guards were too busy staring into the darkness to see them wonder off together. It was quiet for once on the Storm Coast, quiet meaning the rumbles of thunder were only a distant whisper, the sky clouded over with few breaks for the stars to peek through and watch them.

She walked at his side, and he would sneak a peek at her every once in awhile, his heart breaking a little more at the peaceful smile on her face, the lazy and relaxed way she walked so close to him, her body loose and swinging in random ways while she hummed something soft beneath her breath. Blackwall was glad she did not catch him staring, because she would have seen the deep frown he wore on his face as he did so.

"So," she started when they reached the top of the hill, the wind catching her damp hair and carrying it; strands stuck to her lips, but she didn't seem to mind, she just stared out over the waves that crashed into the shore. "You wanted to show me some bones?" She chuckled and looked back at him, clasping her hands behind her back and turning around to face him.

He swallowed thickly, fiddling with his gloves. "I came here to. . ." he furrowed his brow when she reached down for something half buried in the dirt; how she saw it, he will never know, must be the keen eyes of a hunter. "The Warden. . .Constable badge. . ." he murmured, taking it from her when she offered it.

"You mean _your_ badge?" The questioning in her voice made him stiffen up, and she noticed. "Blackwall?" He looked at her, into her dark eyes that flickered around his face, looking for where _she_ went wrong, and it pained him even more. "Is everything okay?"

He looked back down to the badge, trying to wipe some of the dirt off with his finger, but it just spread. "Yes, I am just. . .I do not remember leaving this here, is all." He shook his head, tightening his fingers around the badge and lowering it to his side. "We should be getting back, my lady, I need to -"

Her eyes widened and she hopped up towards him, hands placing flat against his chest; his heart began to beat rapidly. "No!" She reached down for his hand, tugging him towards the edge of the cliff a little. "Stay here with me for a minute, its never this calm here and I wanna enjoy the moon hitting the waves for awhile."

Blackwall furrowed his brow. "I see no moonlight."

She chuckled and put a finger up to her lips, eyes full of mischief that made him smile tenderly at her; he didn't miss the blush it sent across her cheeks, and he bit the inside of his hard. "Sit with me."

He hesitated, but conceded with a nod and she giggled, pulling him down to the ground with her. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, her eyes damn near sparkling as she watched the ocean rage beneath them. He pulled his knee up to his chest and rested his arm on it, the badge still clenched tight in his right hand. He stared at the waves as well, but not lost in them like her, but lost in his own thoughts and stewing on his decisions he had before him.

They were sitting there for a long time before she leaned into him, resting her head on his forearm, the smell of honey brushing over him every now and again as he stared at the back of her head. She didn't say anything, but he could tell she hesitated to release that nearly mute sigh, relaxing against him, pulling her legs a little bit closer to herself.

"Do you see it?" She asked him, pointing out to the distant waves.

Blackwall followed the direction, smiling a little when he saw the moonlight flowing over the dark grey of the water, the light harsh enough to turn the patches nearly white where the clouds broke. "It's beautiful," he whispered, looking down at the hair that draped over his arm. "Truly. . ."

He knew she was smiling when she wiggled closer to him, nuzzling softly at the padding over his bicep.


End file.
